


她的秘密花园

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	她的秘密花园

“嘘，不要打扰他们。”

一只温暖手掌遮住Chenchen的双眼，隔绝了几米开外令人脸红心跳的画面。

少女仍处于震惊中，满脑子都是两具交缠在一处的赤裸身体——好似衔尾蛇，肉与肉之间紧密贴合，一丝缝隙全无。她看不太清他们脸上的表情，但是通过听见的声音，她猜测，他们正在做这世间最为欢愉之事。可是……为什么艺兴舅舅一直说着别再进去了？既然欢愉，为什么要拒绝呢？

Chenchen百思不得其解。手里的冰巧拿起又放下，杯璧凝结的水珠濡湿小小手掌。

相比困惑的少女，坐在少女对面的男人显得极其放松，捧着一本十万个为什么慢悠悠阅读。

十六岁的女孩子大抵是男人手中那本十万个为什么。字里行间充满对这世界的疑惑与好奇。一点点风吹草动都能勾起她们内心的探索欲，仗着年少无知，可以肆无忌惮提出每一个令人啼笑皆非的疑问。

Chenchen问道：“贤叔叔，艺兴舅舅和勋叔叔在做什么？”

男人终于抬眼看她，嘴角似笑非笑，“学校老师没有教过你？”不等女孩子回答，又后知后觉说道：“啊，我忘了你念的是教会学校。那些老古董怎么可能教你。”

少女心中的迷惑更加浓重了。她眨了眨眼睛，上半身前倾，连珠炮似的发问：“这和学校又有什么关系？那些老古董有什么不能教给我？他们到底在做什么？”

男人放下书本，一边搅弄杯子里的冰淇淋，一边漫不经心发问：“亚当和夏娃为何被驱逐出伊甸园。”

“因为他们偷食禁果——”少女被自己的回答吓着了，捂住嘴巴小声惊呼，“难道艺兴舅舅和勋叔叔也在——”

“嗯，是的。”

“不，不是的，夏娃是女的，艺兴舅舅是男的，勋叔叔也是男的，男的和男的怎么可能做那种事。”

“或许……你的艺兴舅舅既是亚当又是夏娃。”

好容易消散的疑惑重又铺满心头。Chenchen实在听不懂男人话中意味，困惑的眨巴眼睛。

这份疑惑直到第二天仍盘踞在少女的脑海。

亲爱的Yeolee，夏威夷有趣吗？这是第一个我们没能共同度过的暑假。我很想你。别担心，我在山里过得很好。天气凉爽，自由自在，我可以涂口红涂指甲油，穿短裙穿高跟鞋，不受学校嬷嬷的管制，简直太棒了。只是最近我被某件事情困扰，我还没有答案，等我有了答案再告知与你。

你的Chenchen

冷清了大半年的半山别墅最近重归热闹。别墅主人的独生女和她的舅舅前来避暑度假，以及另外两个陌生男人。他们自称是舅舅的好友。他们面容英俊风趣幽默，待人接物极为体贴绅士，独生女心中的抗拒渐渐被接受取而代之。独生女称呼他们为勋叔叔和贤叔叔。

相比贤叔叔话痨好动的作风，勋叔叔更安静一些，常常捧一本外文书坐在花厅度过百无聊赖的下午。勋叔叔眉眼深邃，面部线条棱角分明，远远看上去宛如宿舍楼大厅中央矗立的雕像。

独生女曾私底下对舅舅抱怨，我不喜欢勋叔叔，他都不和我们去钓鱼。

尴尬在舅舅的眼睛里一闪而过，他摸了摸鼻尖，含糊不清回答，世勋讨厌高温天气。

但是晚上又不热！晚上我和贤叔叔去山顶看星星，他也不愿意，说什么都不愿意。独生女挑起眉头向舅舅抗议。这也不愿意，那也不愿意，既然如此，就不要跟着来啊。继而自言自语抱怨，要不是舅舅说他是很好的朋友，我才不愿意带他来。

听着这番情绪起伏不定的话语，舅舅先是尴尬了好一阵子，接着因为外甥女孩子气的抱怨笑得无可奈何，最后，慢悠悠说道，世勋其实是非常非常体贴的人，以后你就明白了。

独生女那双猫一般的眸子微微眯着，默不作声打量舅舅说话时的表情——那样的舅舅对她来说很是陌生，尽管他们已朝夕相处近四年，却从未见过那副模样的舅舅。她看不懂，悄悄去找贤叔叔。

贤叔叔看她手舞足蹈复述完毕整个过程，笑得前仰后合。

你笑什么！

Chenchen好像一张白纸呢。

白纸？

嗯，洁白无瑕，都舍不得在上面画画。

少女的好奇心被引开，语速极快的问道，贤叔叔会画画？

不会。

……坏人！都是坏人！我要回家了！

独生女负气离开，被她甩在身后的“坏人”双手环抱，嘴角噙着古怪笑容。

亲爱的Yeolee，我已收到你的回信。别再向我炫耀夏威夷的种种，我的心快不在这儿了。舅舅的两个朋友虽然都是好人，但是他们很古怪，一个成日闭门不出，和舅舅那个宅男一样，另一个倒是与我相处的很好，但他说的话十句有七八句我都不明白，问他他也不说，还笑我是笨蛋。讨厌他。我想他唯一的优点恐怕就是夸我的指甲油很漂亮。就是我们藏起来的那一瓶，有很多小亮片小星星的那瓶粉色指甲油。山里几乎天天下雷阵雨，我在夜里经常被打雷闪电的声音吵醒。讨厌，不喜欢。夏威夷也会这样吗？我听说夏威夷比国内还热，请务必注意防暑降温。

你的Chenchen

少女揉着困倦的双眼晃晃悠悠走出卧室。外面又下起雷阵雨了。闪电划破夜空，天际亮如白昼，先一步到来的雷鸣轰隆作响，实在令人心悸。

Chenchen不怕打雷闪电，只是讨厌美梦被雷声打断。她发出一个极其不满的气音，在床上翻来覆去打滚。想来一时半会儿无法入眠，正好肚子也有些饿，便胡乱套了件宽松T恤，蹑手蹑脚向厨房挪着步子。

只有几盏光芒微弱的壁灯勉强照亮走廊。Chenchen打开手机的闪光灯摸着墙壁小心翼翼前行。

经过舅舅的卧室时，突地有雷声入耳。这一声猝不及防，少女被吓到了，手机哐啷啷跌落在地，她忙不迭的去捡手机，却看见有光亮从门缝透出。与此同时，有古怪的、细碎的呻吟钻进耳朵。声音唤醒回忆。海马体高速运转。几天前无意窥视到的画面在脑袋里翻江倒海。

紧紧纠缠的赤裸身体，泛着水光的瘦削脊背，含糊不清的言语，衔尾蛇。

艺兴半趴在世勋身上，屁股微微抬起，一根涨得紫红的粗大家伙在下体反复进出。

那东西那样粗壮，似乎也很长，被那样的东西进出身体难道不疼吗？可为什么艺兴舅舅不仅不喊疼，反而说着舒服说着喜欢？

疑惑好似轰炸机，疯狂轰炸少女的脑袋瓜。

Chenchen屏住呼吸，将卧室门又往开的推了推，

Chenchen努力睁圆眼睛，丝毫不错过帮助“破案”的每一个细节。

那根粗壮的东西从身体里撤出来了，艺兴小小的呜咽了几声，白净的手探去身后，指尖推着那根东西往前推，屁股往高的抬，露出另一个湿漉漉的、有些松垮的小洞，他摇晃着屁股，用前面的小洞一点一点吃掉那根东西。当全部吃掉，艺兴仰起头拉长了语调呻吟。

“兴兴还是喜欢用前面的小洞呢……”

“喜欢的……唔……想、想用前面的洞吃大肉棒……”

“精液呢？不想吃精液吗？”

“想……都想……危险期过了……世勋可以射进来……”

于是那根粗壮东西更加肆无忌惮的捣弄肉穴，黏糊糊的白浆被带出来又被塞进去，脆弱的肉穴红肿不堪，被撑得失去弹性，却还不知足的吃着粗壮家伙。艺兴蜷缩着脚趾蜷缩着身体，蜷缩在世勋怀里，发出一声声舒爽愉快的呻吟。

少女将一切尽收眼底，跌跌撞撞逃回卧室。

烈日当头，泳池水波光粼粼。

Chenchen躲在遮阳伞下，厚重书本几乎遮住她大半张脸。猫一般的眼睛露在外面，在舅舅和勋叔叔之间转来转去。

舅舅好像海里的白鲸，一来一回不停地游动。勋叔叔像饲养员坐在泳池边，视线跟随舅舅不停地一来一回。

白鲸钻出水面，冲饲养员挥手，世勋，过来啊，别总是坐在那儿。

饲养员应声前往，白鲸眯着眼睛笑得好开心。

Chenchen一点都不开心。

她一夜没睡，睁着眼睛盯着天花板直到天亮。心里有莫名其妙的燥热，燥热跑遍全身上下，最后，一部分停在脑子里，一部分停在小腹。

脑子仿佛坏掉的录像机，只循环窥视到的最后五分钟，不停地循环，越来越快。录像机不堪重负，滋滋啦啦的响着，画面扭曲，开始出现雪花点。

Chenchen敲了敲脑袋，录像机又好了，只不过，这一次画面里的人不是艺兴舅舅，是她自己，她趴在面目不清的男人身上，像舅舅那样，用身体里最为隐秘的部位吞吃一根粗壮硬挺的家伙。

Chenchen吓懵了，手指拨开内裤沿着鼠蹊摸了过去。入手一片潮湿。几乎是从床上跳起来，飞奔进浴室打开莲蓬头。细白的小手握着莲蓬头一刻不停冲刷下体。仿佛那里多么脏似的，疯了一般冲洗。

片刻之后，Chenchen关了水龙头，用干净毛巾仔细擦拭，小心地摸了几遍，确定不再有什么黏糊糊的东西流出来才安心回到床上。

现在想来，这段莫名其妙的插曲着实令人心慌意乱。

案子没破，疑惑更重。

“回神。”

书被按到脸上，Chenchen胡乱拨开那只讨厌的手。

“走开，别烦我看书。”

对方不做声，只挑了挑眉毛，抓过书本放正了重新塞回Chenchen手中。

“……讨厌鬼。”

讨厌鬼冷不防靠近Chenchen，双眼泛着狡黠光芒，“昨晚干什么去了？眼圈黑得像熊猫。”

糟糕，被抓包。

少女支支吾吾答不上话，左右前后纠结了半晌，看一眼泳池，看一眼离她极近的男人，轻声说道：“贤叔叔，上帝取了亚当一块肋骨创造了夏娃，如果——我是说如果，如果上帝将夏娃变回肋骨，并让她重回亚当身上，这样的事可能发生吗？”

男人沉默片刻，道：“越不可能的往往才是真相。”

烈日当头，少女冷汗涔涔。

亲爱的Yeolee，仔细算一算，不到一个月就要开学了，你何时回来？我有好多话要与你说。

你的Chenchen

半山别墅的主人富可敌国，奈何发妻早逝，留下嗷嗷待哺的独生女。主人明白鱼和熊掌不可兼得的道理，自此心中只有两件事——他的掌上明珠与他的商业帝国。掌上明珠被他送进管理严格的教会学校，学校里到处都是女人，就连看门的都是年老女性。因为主人认为掌上明珠继承了发妻的单纯天真，不应被外界污染，应是一朵洁白无瑕的玉兰花。掌上明珠如他所期盼的那样，单纯天真的长大，不懂情与欲。十三年后，姻缘再次降临，主人迎娶门当户对的年轻女人作为续弦。继夫人有个双生弟弟，比掌上明珠大了十岁左右。双生弟弟性格内向腼腆，不习惯与生人接触，却在见到掌上明珠的第一面就打开了话匣子。继夫人惊讶之余颇为欣喜，将掌上明珠视如己出。

又过了三年，双生弟弟留学归国准备继承家业，一同回来的还有另外两个年轻人。他们与继夫人的弟弟年龄相仿，性格互补，据双生弟弟所说，如果不是他们，国外留学的生活恐怕会压垮自己，而之所以性格愈加外向，正是因为这两个年轻人的帮助。继夫人暗自感叹弟弟总算苦尽甘来。哪怕将来不能像正常人那样结婚生子，也不会再像过去那样自我封闭。

有了和睦的家庭，弟弟的情况也一天天好起来。继夫人期盼许久的幸福生活似乎终于到来了。

已经一天一夜没有走出自己的卧室，任由舅舅和两个叔叔如何劝说，Chenchen始终将自己裹在被子里不肯出声。

父亲花了十六年世间替她打造的洁白无瑕世界于一朝崩塌。艺兴舅舅，温柔善解人意的艺兴舅舅竟然有那种畸形的身体，甚至、甚至因为这个身体得到了欢愉，或许还有爱人？勋叔叔看着舅舅的眼神总是柔软，且极为专注，视野所及之处似乎只有艺兴舅舅，再无其他。

难道勋叔叔喜欢那具畸形可怕的身体？怎么会喜欢呢？怎么都不害怕呢？

难道这就是人人向往的爱情？可爱情又是什么样的？

少女被无数复杂问题缠身，想找谁来问一问。问谁？Yeolee还在夏威夷，父亲和继母？不，不能问他们。

咚咚咚，敲玻璃的声音打断少女的思考。

朱丽叶的罗密欧出现在窗外。

这个“罗密欧”！说好的恐高症呢？！

Chenchen瞪着“罗密欧”，“罗密欧”合掌作揖，比着口型：我怕高，快放我进来。

“朱丽叶”气呼呼打开窗户，没好气的说：“您以为您自己是罗密欧吗？”

男人手脚并用爬进房间，微微喘着气回答道：“别，我可不想拥有生离死别的爱情。”

啊，爱情。

案件回到了断点。

少女开门见山问道：“艺兴舅舅在和勋叔叔谈恋爱吗？”

男人眨了眨眼，“是，他们是在谈恋爱。”

少女抿着薄唇，仔细选择心中问题，“勋叔叔不怕艺兴舅舅是那种……”

“为什么要害怕？”

“因为他们在谈恋爱。”

男人笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，“Chenchen好聪明。”

“可是爱情又是什么呢？”

男人没了笑容，换上极为不屑极为无奈的表情，“该死的教会学校，生生把我们可爱的Chenchen教成情感小白痴。”

“……贤叔叔，请出去吧。”

男人倚着窗户，掏出香烟点燃，吸了几口，透过淡淡烟雾凝望少女清澈的猫一般的眼睛，认真且诚恳的说道：“爱是勇往无前。”

少女仍然一知半解。习惯性挑起眉头，低声嗫嚅：“如果有所畏惧，便不是爱情吗？”

“不，恰恰相反，畏惧促使嫉妒滋生，嫉妒促使爱情前进。”

“比如说？”

“比如说……”男人狡黠的眼睛转了几转，“Yeolee是谁？”

少女惊慌，倏而愤怒，“你翻我的电脑！”

“天……我才不做这种事好吗？”男人翻了个白眼，“是哪个小馋猫命令我去煮夜宵？夜宵煮好了，小馋猫却睡着了，那个Yeolee刚好回信，不想看都不行。”

少女吐了吐舌头，做着鬼脸，还说不是偷看。

男人给少女一个响亮的闹奔儿，故作严肃，“回答我，Yeolee是谁？”

“才不告诉你。”

“好啊，我去告诉你舅舅你偷听墙角——”

男人说着转身就要走出门去，少女急忙抓着他的衣袖，瘪了嘴，挑起眉头，“好好，我说。Yeolee是我的好朋友。”

“然后呢？”

“很漂亮，个子也很高，特别善良，特别爱哭，会做好吃的蛋糕和大酱汤，我们念一年级就认识了，我很喜欢她。”

后知后觉意识到自己说了太多好朋友的事情，尤其这个男人露出了古怪神色，少女绷着小脸，凶巴巴问：“你打听这个做什么？”

“你猜？”

“边伯贤！”

“叫你贤叔叔做什么？”

啧，这个讨厌的大叔。

“讨厌的大叔”围着少女转了一圈，若有所思道：“我也很帅，个子也高，特别善良，虽然不爱哭不会做好吃的蛋糕和大酱汤，为什么我总觉得你不喜欢我？”

少女警惕的看着男人，“我为什么要喜欢你？”

男人说不清道不明的视线黏在少女娇嫩可爱的脸上，低语道：“是啊，为什么不喜欢我呢……”

“你说什么？”

“没什么，”男人潇洒的摆摆手，“走啦，去吃烤肉。”

好吃的暂时赶跑有关案件的每一个未破解之谜，少女快步跟了出去，舅舅和舅舅的男朋友就站在门外。一脸的担心。她急刹车，来不及收回的右脚踩上男人的脚后跟。

男人痛呼出声，“Chenchen！很痛！”

少女笑得极为讨好，推着男人的后腰催促道：“走走走，贤叔叔，我们去吃烤肉。”

走出几步远，少女绕去男人身前，借着男人的身体遮挡自己的身体，探头窥视。她看见勋叔叔跟舅舅咬耳朵，舅舅软塌塌的眉眼好放松，饱满嘴唇轻抿着，抿出一个小小的幸福的弧度。倏而，那道弧线落在勋叔叔的嘴唇上。勋叔叔的眼睛变成月牙形状，看上去好高兴呢。

“嘘，别打扰他们。”

一只温暖的手掌遮住Chenchen的眼睛，隔绝了几米外令人羡慕的画面。

掌心所覆盖的睫毛忽闪了几下，猫咪嘴浅浅开合：“我知道了，他们在谈恋爱。”

亲爱的Yeolee，一想到明天就能看见你，我开心的吃下好几碗饭，别用那种眼神看我，谁让我是不容易长肉的体质呢~你不知道，这个暑假里都发生了什么样的有趣事情，快点让我见到你吧，有好多话想跟你说。不行，我憋不住，我先跟你说一点。贤叔叔，那个讨厌鬼，好吧，其实他没有那么讨厌。他还是挺好的。他教我用天文望远镜看星星，教我钓鱼，教我玩花牌，夸奖我的口红颜色和指甲油颜色。他应该不是敷衍，我能看出来，每当他说这些的时候，总是用特别认真特别温柔的眼神看着我。一到这种时候我就不敢看他了。我这是怎么了？你知道吗？

记得带礼物回来。不要花环和草裙！

你的Chenchen


End file.
